


Rêverie

by GodSixZeroSix



Category: New Danganronpa V3
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSixZeroSix/pseuds/GodSixZeroSix
Summary: Brief drabble centering around the friendship (potential romantic feelings) between Saihara Shuichi and Akamatsu Kaede.





	Rêverie

"I'm sorry for being such a downer today, Shuichi..." she managed a weak chuckle, running one hand through the smooth tresses of her blonde hair.

His heart clenched within his chest at the words. Evident disappointment dripped from each syllable in spite of the chortle she had tacked on to the end, as though it were an after thought. Shuichi swallowed to clear his throat, first once, and then again, before he spoke, "you aren't a downer." Doubt flickered over her features, lingered in the depths of her not-quite violet eyes. "Kaede, I'm being serious. You aren't a downer," He wanted to say more. He wanted to tell her that spending time together made him feel alive, he wanted to open up his heart and soul and welcome her inside. But he didn't. He wasn't ready.

"You make me think about Rêverie," her voice snapped him from his thoughts. Confused, Shuichi's gaze darted back to meet Kaede's eyes, her lips curved up into a soft smile. "Whenever we're together, the work of Debussy comes to mind -- specifically, Rêverie. That piece reminds me of somewhere I've never been before... somewhere warm and welcoming... it's..."

"-soothing," he finished, his heart stuttering when her features broke into a brilliant grin.

"Yes," she agreed, "like being home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is old as heck and not that great... Oh well. :)


End file.
